Vamps of Summer
by Guinevere105
Summary: Harry is turned into a vampire over the summer. What new adventures will he have next?
1. The Park

Harry walked down the steps of his house still hearing the screams inside his head. He had woken from yet another nightmare, and decided to go for a walk. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would of course be furious once they found that their nephew was not safe in his room. Not for the fact that most parents would be worried however. They were more afraid for their own skins rather than Harry's. The Order's threat had worked. At least to some point. They never talked to Harry, but they made sure that he was well feed and other parental actions that they had never cared about before. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about this. He liked the fact that the Dursley's were leaving him alone, for once, but them being nice to him kind of threw his entire reality out of whack.

Finally reaching the park, Harry sat down on the only swing that was left. It was three in the morning so Harry didn't have to worry about others wondering about. He placed his head against the chain holding the seat up and closed his eyes.

Not far from the park there were three teens, dressed in black walking right to the park. Hearing only two of these voices Harry quickly got up and dodged behind one of the bushes that were on the edge of the forest that surrounded the park.

"Look Paris, we need to think about this diplomatically." A girl's voice echoed to Harry's ears. "We can't just sit here while everyone in the clan is fighting the others."

"But what can we do?" The boy supposedly named Paris replied. "I mean, we're only changelings. We haven't come into our new powers or anything."

"Speak for your self! Unlike you and Damien,_ I_ have been practicing." The girl replied indignantly.

"Than why don't you show us what you can do, hmm Ivy?" A new voice, probably Damien's, replied in a low, snarky kind of voice.

"Well than, I think I'll do just that." Ivy replied.

They had come into view and now Harry could see them quite well. It was impossible to tell which of the boys was Damien or Paris. Both boys however, were dressed similarly. They both were wearing black pants and black shirts. The only difference was that one of them was wearing a leather jacket over his shirt, and the other wasn't.

It was obvious who Ivy was, considering that she was the only girl of the group. She wore a ripped concert-tee, with a short vinyl skirt with ripped fish net tights, and big clunky boots.

Ivy put up her hands and closed her eyes waiting. It almost looked like she was summoning something. The two boys looked at each other with doubtful looks.

"What exactly is you power, Ivy?" The boy without the jacket on asked.

Ivy opened one eye and looked disdainfully at the boy.

"My power," She began. "Is to sense out were mortals are." She finished, looking very proud of herself.

"That's not a very useful power." The other boy stated.

"What do you mean it's not a useful power? How do you expect to get food when you're in a secluded area?" She asked, once again indignantly.

"Well when we're in battle with the other clans, why would you go looking for mortals?" He said as he sneered at her.

_Mortals? Clans? _Harry thought to himself. _I'm starting to think that they're not muggles. Or even wizards for that matter._

"Well whatever." Ivy said, now looking rather sullen.

"Aw come on Ivy, it's a really good power. I'm sure you'll get better at it." The jacketless boy said, trying to cheer up his friend.

"Thanks Paris." Ivy replied, giving him a weak smile.

_So the one without the jacket is Paris and the one with, is Damien._ Harry thought to himself as he sat down on the ground, tired from squatting. Little did he know, there was a branch underneath him. And as he sat, it broke, gaining the attention of the other teens.

"What was that?" Paris said.

"I don't know, but I say we find out." Damien snarled. He did not look happy at all.

The three teens slowly walked over to were Harry was hiding.

'_Oh crap. I'm in trouble now._ Harry thought, if he didn't move he would be caught. But if he did move he would just caught. It was a lose, lose situation.

Parting the bushes, Ivy looked down upon him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"


	2. Confusion and Explanations

**Last Time: **

Parting the bushes, Ivy looked down upon him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Harry looked up into her eyes.

"It seems like we have a little snitch." Damien sneered.

"Who sent you?" Ivy said.

"No one!" Harry replied. He was getting quite scared. They had mentioned something about a clan war and that was the last thing that he needed to be caught in.

"Don't lie to us boy!" Damien yelled.

"Calm down Damien, maybe he's telling the truth." Paris finally spoke up.

"If he was telling the truth, Ivy would've been able to sense him. Right Ivy?"

"Um." Ivy looked down. There was a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"What? I thought you said that you could sense mortals around."

"Well, I can. Kind of. Not really though." She mumbled as Damien turned around to face her.

"What!" He yelled, his face turning a funny shade of red.

"Don't blame her Damien. It's not her fault. At least she knows what her power will be once she gets it down." Paris said, stepping next to his friend.

Damien just scowled.

"So what are you doing out here so late at night?" Paris asked kindly.

"I could ask you guys the same thing couldn't I?" Harry asked.

"Ok you don't ask any questions, and we wont ask any either." Damien said. "Now don't you think you should go home? I bet your parents will be worried."

"My parents are dead." Harry said quietly. The fact that he was an orphan didn't really bother him, but he didn't like Damien's tone, so making him feel bad would be something of a game for Harry.

"Oh my goodness, we're so sorry." Ivy said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Paris said as he elbowed Damien in the ribs, not unlike Hermione poking Ron after he said something stupid.

"Whatever. Just go home kid." Damien said sinisterly.

"I'd rather not. And don't call me kid, you don't look any older than me." Harry said stubbornly.

"Forget him." Ivy said, shaking her head. "What's your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." He waited for the double take at his scar, but it never came. '_Maybe they don't know who I am. Or, maybe they don't care.'_

"I'm Ivy and this is Paris," Paris nodded his head at the sound of his name. "And that jerk over there is Damien." A growl sounded from behind the bushes.

"Damien what on earth are you doing now?" Paris asked exasperatedly.

"I'm looking for more spies. I still don't trust the pip squeak."

"I think your become paranoid." Ivy muttered.

"I heard that!"

"So Harry, how come you don't want to go home?" Paris asked, facing Harry now.

"My aunt and uncle don't really like me that much." Harry said quietly.

"Well you can come with us than!" Ivy said happily.

"What!" Damien shouted. He ran out of the bushes and right up to Ivy, Paris, and Harry. "There is no way we're taking him back to the mansion! The Elders will not permit it at all!"

"You know what Damien; I have had it with your 'mightier than thou' attitude!" Ivy shouted right back. "The Elders will be happy to admit Harry into our clan. I mean, come on! He's and orphan, and hated at home. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think that's exactly what you were when the Elders took you in!"

"IVY! That's none of _his_ business." Damien hissed.

"Calm down, Damien. Ivy has got a point." Paris said, now getting annoyed with Damien's antics.

"Fine, but when the Elders throw him out, like your last pet, Ivy, don't you dare come crying to me!" Damien turned on his heel and stalk off.

"I would go to you for anything, Damien!" Ivy shouted after him.

"What are you guys talking about? What did Damien mean by 'pet'? Who are these Elders you guys keep talking about? What exactly makes up your clan, anyway?" Harry asked quickly.

"Whoa, calm down Harry. We'll get to all of that in a moment. But first I think there is something you should know about us." Paris said calmly. Ivy had started fidgeting next to him.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked over at them; they both looked a little uncomfortable.

"We're vampires, Harry." Ivy Said.


	3. Further Explanations

Ok, so I realised that I didn‛t have a disclaimer and I don‛t want to be sued or anything. So I just wanted to say that I don‛t own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do, however, own all of the vampires and the mortals that they will feed upon. Thanks again!

* * *

Last Time: "_We‛re vampires Harry"_ _Ivy said._

* * *

Harry stood still for a moment.

"Oh." He replied.

"Oh? That‛s all you have to say?" Ivy said, slightly shocked.

"Well yeah. I mean, it‛s not **that **big a deal. Well I guess it could be worse, you know?"

"No, we don‛t know Harry. Why don‛t you enlighten us." Paris finally said, now coming out of his shell shock.

"Well, I guess you could be evil vampires." Harry said, chuckling.

"I guess." Ivy said cautiously.

"You don‛t believe us do you?" Said Paris sadly.

"No, I do!" Nodding his head, Harry replied. "You see, I‛m not a muggle either!"

"Muggle?"

"Yeah, you know, ‛non-magic folk‛" Harry said, quoting his beloved half-giant friend.

"What are you trying to tell us Harry?‟ Ivy asked. ‟That you‛re an immortal also?"

"No. What I‛m trying to say is that I‛m a wizard."

For a few seconds the three teens did not speak. All that could be heard was the crickets chirping and the leaves rustling in the trees.

"I see." Paris said, not quite sure what to say.

"You don‛t believe me do you?"Said Harry, now him being the sad one.

"Not really. Can you show us so we‛ll believe you?" Said Ivy finally finding her voice.

"Um, I would love to. But you see my school kind of has this thing were we‛re not allowed to do magic outside of the school year. I would do it anyway but the last time it happened, I got threatened with expulsion. And I really can‛t take that risk right now. Not while I‛m living with the Dursleys."Harry said quickly.

"Ok. We‛ll just have to take your word for it, won‛t we Ivy?"Paris said, quite cheerfully now.

"Uh-huh." Ivy replied, skeptically.

"So who are these Elders you guys kept talking about?"

"Well, because we‛re just changelings," Paris began.

"Meaning we were just turned." Interrupted Ivy.

"We need to be kept safe from other vampires,"continued Paris as if Ivy had not spoken out of turn. "Until we get our full powers, that is. The Elders are the first vampires that started our coven, so naturally they would be the oldest members, hence the name Elders."

"What‛s with the whole power thing?"

It was Ivy‛s turn to explain. "Every vampire has their own power. As they get older the more blood they will need to survive. Usually their power helps them get more blood."

"Ok, I think I got everything." Harry said taking everything in slowly.

Over on the horizon the sun started coming up, casting a pink hue on everything in the park.

"Should you guys be getting home?"Harry asked, seeing the sunrise.

"No, why?" Paris asked back his brow furrowing.

"Well the sun is coming up. Don‛t vampires burn in the sunlight?"

Both Paris and Ivy looked at each other, and laughed.

"Of coarse not, silly!" Ivy exclaimed, still laughing.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Paris chuckled.

Harry looked down. ‛_Now they think I‛m some stupid little kid.‛_

"From books." He mumbled.

"Well don‛t worry, Harry. We‛ll teach you everything there is to know about us vampires! Maybe you‛ll even get a first hand experience!" Ivy said with joy.

"Ok." Harry smiled.

"Well lets get home. I‛m still hungry and I don‛t feel like explaining to Silence why we‛re late for morning meditation." Paris complained.

"Silence? That‛s a cool nick-name!" Harry said excitedly.

"Silence is his given name, Harry. His parents wanted him to become a monk, the kind that would take a vow of silence. So they gave him that name hoping it would push him in the right direction."Ivy explained kindly.

"Oh. Did he?" Harry asked.

"Well, in a way. Not the way his parents wanted though. You‛ll meet everyone soon enough." Paris said.

The three walked back to the mansion, unaware of the yellow eyes that were watching their backs dissipate.


	4. The Mansion

This is a disclaimer, it makes me sad but its the way things are.

* * *

As the trio approached the door of the looming mansion, Harry began to fidget with the hem of his shirt. Noticing this, Ivy placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a soft squeeze.

"You‛ll be fine. We won‛t let anything happen to you."

Paris nodded in agreement. "Of coarse it would probably be best if you stuck close to us. Wouldn‛t want anything to happen now would we?"

Harry just swallowed hard and continued walking with the pair. Finally they reached the door of the mansion. Before any of them could knock on the door, it swung open leaving a tall man dressed in black standing in their way.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked in a quiet voice. His black hair drooped into his face making it hard to see his eyes.

"Silence this is Harry. We found him in the park. He needs a good home and a warm meal." Ivy said quickly, realizing that Harry was in no condition to be speaking.

"Another _pet_ Ivy?" He asked in a way that didn‛t really sound like a question.

"In a matter of speaking"

"You‛ll have to take it up with the Elders before you take him in. But please, come in dear boy. I assume that Ivy and Paris have already told you of our... condition shall we call it?"

"Yes sir, they have. Its not a big problem for me, you see I‛m a wizard so vampires are kind of a common thing in my world." Harry said, hoping he didn‛t sound too stupid. He wanted to be accepted into their society, not to become a vampire par say, just be accepted. But after he said this, several vampires that where lounging in the foyer laughed at his statement.

Chuckling still, Silence leaned down and whispered, "There is no such thing as different worlds. Just lifestyles and how one deals with others."

Just then a bell rang from a far off tower that seemed to summon all of the vampires. As they all moved out of the room, Harry was left standing there, unsure of what to do next. Ivy gave him a quick hug, and as she did she placed her mouth next to his ear.

"That was the council bell. It was rung so that the council can decide what to do with you. You stay here and we‛ll come get you after." She whispered quickly. Letting go of him she ran after Paris who had already left the room.

Harry sat down on one of the many cousins that lined the floor. Feeling slightly tired, he leaned back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he felt his body relax as he waited. He soon felt a sharp pain on the right side of his neck. Gasping his eyes opened quickly only to see his vision begin to fade into red. Whoever had just bit him, seemed to be finished and let him slump over. In his hazy daze, Harry was able to make out the bottom of his attacker‛s cloak, and then all was lost to the darkness that surrounded him.

* * *

**HEHE, I bet you guys thought i was dead or something. Nope, Now that its the summer again, i don't feel bad about working on this fanfic again. So that was it, tell me what you thought of it, and I'll um.. well i'm not sure what i'll do with your comments but it should be fun. Bye!**


End file.
